The Eater of Dreams
by FloetryFox88JW
Summary: Something is disrupting the Dream realm and threatening the lives of Equestria's dreamers. can Luna stop this Crisis in time?


Princess Luna has a tough job looking after everypony's dreams at night. It's often hard to imagine anypony doing so much in what amounts to a 12 hour time period. But recently there has been something strange going on in the realm of the dreamscape. Something abnormal. Something... supernatural in nature unlike anything that equestria has ever experienced.

"okay another night, another job filled with watching over pony's dreams."

Said Luna as she began her dream duties.

Luna first found herself in the dream of Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon3. The dream was spectacular. Vinyl was hosting a massive concert that encompassed all of Equestria. Octavia was on stage as well. 50 Mega Speakers were lined up and spaced along the massive crowd. There were fireworks, Fog effect machines, and laser light blasters with crazy pyrotechnics! Even princess Luna started to get into it.

"I haven't had this much fun in centuries!" Said Luna as she started dancing and quickly forgetting about her dream duties.

The show started picking up as Songbird Serenade made a fantastic guest appearance. She started singing her hit song "Rainbow" as Vinyl continued to play her stylish beats. Luna continued to enjoy the uproarious concert until she began to notice something strange beginning to take place. Something that she has never experienced in the dreamscape before. The entire dream world she was in was slowly cracking apart and vanishing into dust before her very eyes!!

The ponies at the dream concert remained completely unaware and oblivious to what was currently unfolding around them even when chairs, speakers and ponies started dematerializing right in front of them. Luna started to panic and quickly teleported over to Vinyl in order to make her aware of what was currently unfolding. Luna tried halting this phenomenon with her magic, but nothing worked.

"Vinyl, something is wrong with your dream. The whole dream space is being destroyed and my magic isn't working right! You have to wake up now!"

Said Luna as she tried again to use her dream magic but to no avail.

Vinyl Finally stopped by playing her records just in time to see her entire dream world getting sucked away by some strange unseen force. She trembled in terror as she then shut her eyes and tried desperately to wake up! Luna used more of her magic to shield them as they rest of the dream world was ripped away from around them!

Vinyl quickly woke from her sleep in a cold sweat and trembling as she recalled the scary event that happened in her dream. At dawn when Luna finished her dream duties, she quickly went to find her sister Celestia to inform her of the bizarre phenomenon that took place the previous night.

"Sister! Sister! Something strange has been happening last nigh--"

Luna stopped mid sentence when she saw that her sister was still in bed, but in what appeared to be a catatonic state! Luna looked on in horror as the color faded from Celestia's mane and tail.

"C-Celestia!! Sister!! Wake up please!! What happened!? W-Who did this to you?!?!" Said Luna in a panic, not sure what to do.

At that moment, 4 guards came bursting through through the doors into the Royal Bedroom. They all had looks of terror on their faces and were trembling. Luna approached the four just as the leader began to speak.

"Y-Your highness!! I-Its terrible!! There are reports of Ponies all over Equestria falling into comatose states in their sleep for no apparent reason! And those who are able to wake from sleep are going into a panic about some mysterious terrifying beast that appears in their dreams!" Said the first guard.

"W-What in the stars is this beast?" Said Luna as the second guard stepped forward.

"Ponies are saying that this Creature might be some sort of Chimera! It has a face like an elephant, a mane like a lion, a body like a Rhino, paws like a Tiger and a tail like a dragon!" Said the Second guard.

The third guard spoke up next

"It seems to be appearing in ponies dreams as some reports are saying. On citizen reported that their dream just started, evaporating before their very eyes! At the very last moment, the Creature revealed itself. That's all that the pony could recall before waking up in fear!"

Finally, the last Guard gave his statement.

"As far as we know, this phenomenon is only occurring in parts of Ponyville and canterlot. Anypony not thrown into a coma are now just plain terrified to go back to sleep! This is why we came to report to you, princess Luna."

Luna commended her guards for the thorough report then looked over at her sister who was still lying in her bed unresponsive and pale. A tear welled up in Luna's eye as she then looked back at the guards.

"I don't know when this all started nor how long it's been going on, but we have no time to waste! I'm going to get to the bottom of this and save my sister and the poor victims of this incident!"

Said Luna before quickly leaving the palace.

After some time, princess Luna made her way to see Star Swirl the Bearded in hopes that he may be able to assist her in whatever is going on with the dream realm. Star Swirl was there with a young mare was also a survivor of the dream crisis. The mare sat there trembling in fear with wide bloodshot eyes and repeatedly mumbling to herself.

"I-I see it when I close my eyes...I s-see it when...I-I Close my eyes..." Said the shaken mare over and over.

Star Swirl tried to calm her down the best that he could.

"there, There young filly...it can't get you here..." He said reassuringly.

He then turned to Luna and began to explain what was told to him.

"Your highness, this is truly baffling. According to this young pony, she simply having a normal pleasant dream as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary aside from some flying fishes. Then suddenly everything around her started turning Dark and began melting away! It was as if everything began getting sucked down a large drain. Then the mare told me that once most of the world disappeared, thats when 'it' appeared and started chasing her." Said Star Swirl.

Luna looked at the frightened pony with concern, then back at Star Swirl and said,

"Did she say anything about what it was trying to do? And why can't she tell us herself? If this is truly a real entity, I'm going to have to confront it myself! I think it got to Celestia in her sleep too!"

Star Swirl gasped at hearing this news.

"I-It got Celestia?! Oh my word... this is serious indeed... those in a catatonic state must be the ones who couldn't escape the Creature before waking up... princess, are you *Sure* that you can handle this on your own? If celestia couldn't escape the beast, then are you certain that you can?" Said Star Swirl worriedly.

Luna looked a little agitated at his comments as she replied,

"Hey! Celestia doesn't have my dream realm magic! Of course she couldn't defeat the thing!"

Luna stamped her hoof and spread her wings. She took a deep breath then apologized for her outburst. She then asked Star Swirl to take the young pony home as she flew back to the castle in order to finally confront this dream crisis face-to-face. She trotted to her room just as it drew Close to sleep time in Equestria. The sun stayed dormant all day due to Celestia being out of commission.

Luna Closed her eyes and sought out a dream to enter. She chose the young sweetie Belle. It was a pleasant dream in which sweetie Belle and the CMCs were cutie mark superheros fighting villans Who were stealing cutie marks from innocent ponies and making them Blank Flanks. Luna Smiled as she watched.

"isn't that cute!" She said to herself.

Suddenly, there was a violent rumbling sound as the dream world began to shake and crumble. The buildings and the environment turned to dust and began getting pulled upwards as if being caught in a vacuum cleaner. The CMCs slowly vanished except for Sweetie Belle Who was now terrified at what was happening. Luna jumped in front of her and put up a protective barrier around them as she waited for the mysterious beast to show itself.

It wasn't long before the Creature that was described by the Guards appeared in front of them. The Creature was sucking up the entire dream world in it's long trunk-like nose as if it was eating the entire dream itself! Luna told Sweetie Belle to stay behind her as she called out in a loud voice,

"Hear me Monster!! This is the last dream you consume! I order you to release the poor ponies you have devoured and trapped!! This is your one and only warning!!"

The beast looked at Luna and laughed mockingly. Luna angrily powered up her horn and shot a massive burst of magic at it. This was a banishment spell. But alas, it did nothing. Luna was stunned.

Suddenly the Creature charged at her, causing Sweetie Belle to scream in fear before waking up and ending the dream. Luna appeared in her own room again, confused and frustrated. She sighed.

"I will require assistance after all..." Said Luna.

An hour later, Luna sent for her most loyal Attendant. He was a sturdy Green and Black colored unicorn stallion with a Radioactive symbol as his cutie mark. Though he appears to me a normal stallion, in actuality he's a cyborg pony with a near completely synthetic cybernetic body but still has access to his magic. His name is Toxic Cure.

Luna asked him to come to the castle in hopes that he could help her figure out what could possibly be This mysterious Dream Creature.

"well I don't know what you expected me to do about this, but I can definitely see that this is beyond normal means hehehe!" Said toxic with a chuckle.

"All jokes aside Toxic, we have to find out what this thing is and how to stop it before the next moon. I don't want anymore ponies falling victim to this thing. And... I...I... need to rescue my sister..." Said Luna, nearly on the verge of giving up.

Toxic looked at her with a very serious expression.

"Princess, don't give up yet. I believe I know someone who has the ability to assist us with this... I'll be right back" Said Toxic before galloping out of the throne room. 20 minutes later, He teleported back. This time he was accompanied by a 5'5 Anthropomorphic orange Fox wearing a green long sleeve shirt. His name was Felix Floetry.

Felix stepped forward and bowed his head.

"Pleased to meet you your highness. Toxic informed me about the crisis happening in the dreamscape. Based on the description, I believe the creature we are dealing is called a Baku." Said Felix.

Luna looked at him confused.

"What in equestria is a Baku and how can you help me get rid of it?" She said, trying not to sound rude.

Felix licked his Whiskers and began explain.

"A Baku is a yokai spirit that eats Nightmares. They are native to my homeland and are using seen as peaceful sleep Guardians that protect the dreamscape. But it seems like this one has been corrupted and is devouring every dream it can find including the one who is dreaming. In order to stop it, we have to get it out of the dream realm and into the physical world." Said felix.

"that makes sense now. But if I may ask, how can you help me?" Said Luna, still a bit confused.

Felix took a step forward.

"I am a Kitsune and possess the soul of the Grand Guardian Inari" said felix.

Just then, Felix begin to transform into a 9 tailed Fox with a bright glowing presence. Luna looked on in amazement and Toxic gave a smile.

"I too have the ability to enter the dream realm in this state. I'll help you force him into the physical world so we can free the ponies he's devoured and Banish him ." Said Felix as his 9 glowing tails swayed.

"We have no time to waste! Toxic, stay her so when the Baku gets forced out, you can help us contain it!" Said Luna .

Toxic noded and prepared himself as the other two went into the dream realm to hunt the Baku.

Once inside, Luna and Felix saw all the damage that The Baku had done. There was so much damage to the realm that dream worlds from other ponies were starting to cross into each other. The two kept Following the trail of destruction until they finally found the Baku. But this time it had grown to an enormous size.

"SO...YOU THINK YOU CAN BANISH M???" said the Baku.

"THE ENTIRE DREAMSCAPE WILL BE MINE TO CONSUME!!!!!"

it launched an attack at Luna and Felix Who quickly dodged. They countered back with flashes of powerful Attack spells that knocked it off balance. Felix went behind the Baku and opened a Rift portal.

"Now Luna!!" Felix called out.

Luna called on one final blast of magic that pushed the Baku into the right and into the real world. Toxic was there waiting. He blasted it with one of his hoof cannons and wrapped it in electrified bonds. Felix and Luna emerged from rift and with a combined spell, they banished the Baku to a void dimension. After which all the trapped ponies bag waking up from their catatonic states including Celestia!

"You did it Luna, you rescued us!" Said Celestia as her and Luna hugged.

"I'm just happy that you are alright dear sister..."

Said Luna.

And from that day forward, equestria could sleep peacefully once again and enjoy countless dreams from here on out.

\--THE END--


End file.
